Now And Forever
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: One sacrifice can change people. After getting his on arm cut off, Gilbert and his borther have their own issues to sort out, along with the raven dealing with Oz. After the rescue, can they all finally find comoft among each other, connected be one thread? set durring Retrace 78/79 and post-Retrace 78/79. Spoiler for newest Retrace.


**In the wake of the newest Retrace (Released so damn early! I was not ready! *cries*), I finally picked up on a oneshot I barely started. I got working on it the day the Retrace came out and I just finished it last night. It involves mostly Gilbert, Vincent, and Oz. Also this takes place during retrace78/79 and post-retrace 78/79. Also, I've never written Vincent in a story before, so I hope it's okay.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki does.**

Now and Forever

Getting his own arm cut off was painful. It was sharp, almost like fire. Well, in a sense his arm was burned off, so the searing pain of being burned could be felt. Gilbert didn't want that arm anymore though, the one that had hurt Oz.

At the time, Vincent could only stare, all the time his heart breaking into tiny pieces. He had never expected his beloved brother to amputate his own arm, and to use his own Chain- Raven, the black-winged Chain- to do so. And then breaking the blood sealing mirror and forming a contract with Raven on the spot! Surely an incuse would be imprinted on the elder brother's chest. It was hardly only half of his worries though. Most of them had been because Gilbert had remembered _everything_, all those memories from the past in Sablier when they were only children.

Vincent absolutely dreaded Gilbert remembering, because then he would remember all the things that made him sad, and what a horrible person his little brother was. And then Gilbert himself would be shaken to his very core, not being able to face Vincent ever again and wallowing in his own anguish. It would be torture for the blond to see him like that. To see brother suffer was most horrible.

'_He must hate me now. Brother must hate me!_' Was Vincent's mindset after Gilbert lost his arm, knowing that he finally remembered.

Yet… he did not.

Gilbert just said he was happy to be able to remember. To him, regaining his memories had made him able to face Vincent again, no matter how painful. He actually said he was glad Vincent had been right by his side, all this time.

That did not ease these feelings weighing heavily on his chest.

The rain that fell down on him seemed ice cold, yet he did not mind it. He deserved it. A hand had been outstretched to the suffering man, but Vincent refused. And so he sat alone in the pouring rain.

"Gil…"

Meanwhile, Gilbert had his own issues to deal with. After cutting off his left arm and reforming his contract with Raven, the Nightray- rather Baskerville- raced off to find Oz, his one and only master. Thank goodness he arrived in the nick of time before Leo- being possessed by Glen Baskerville- killed the young blond with Elliot's sword. Of course Oz had been shocked about what Gilbert had done earlier, but he had been more shocked later on when they escaped.

Gilbert knew he would, he knew it from the second he felt a sharp stab of pain emanating from the incuse. There was nothing to worry about though, as it was a special kind of incuse, the original kind only the Baskervilles were supposed to have. Oz had yelled at him, kept saying he was stupid and that he should just leave Oz to die. No, it didn't matter anymore. Gilbert didn't care if his best friend was originally a doll, or if he was a Chain.

He was only Oz.

The Baskervilles were following close behind, however, perhaps it had been a stroke of luck Oscar Vessalius had suddenly appeared. To see him, that was a breath of fresh air to both of the boys. While it had been strange that they had run into him, the duke led them out of the dimly lit halls and Gilbert instantly request that he let himself and Oz go back to where Vincent was and retrieve him. The raven wasn't sure how Oscar would react to seeing his left arm missing, but he supposed he'd cross that bridge when he got there. Right now, he needed to get his little brother out of his place before something happened- the Baskervilles getting to him first.

And when they found him…

Why was it surprising to find that Vincent was still there? Gilbert had been expecting this. Fearful that the Baskervilles were not that far behind them, he rushed out into the clearing to get his younger brother, but…

"Vince…?" He was laying down in the clearing, face calmly resting in silent sorrow. Concerned, he kneeled down next to him. Ah…he was okay, just sleeping. However, it would be a bit of trouble getting him out of here.

'_Damn. I can't carry him with only one arm. But…I can't leave him!'_ Gilbert narrowed his golden eyes and grasped the younger's arm. Even though he tugged on Vincent's arm, he still wouldn't wake. He must of passed out while he was away.

"Vince, you gotta-"

But his words were cut off when another person appeared, taking one of Vincent's arms.

"A-are you gonna stand there or what?" Oz exclaimed, still a bit teary eyed.

"Oz?! What are you doing? You should be back with Oscar-sama!" Gilbert replied, nervous at the fact his master hadn't stayed put.

"But…Vincent is your dear brother! And now, because of your arm… You idiot, this won't do at all! I have to help you!"

For a moment, Gilbert stared at the boy, but then nodded. So, between the two of them working together, they were able to get Vincent off the ground and had started carrying him back to where Oscar was waiting.

'_Man, Vince must be out cold.' _

When they rejoined with Oscar, he explained that he found a carriage after Oz ran off that they could utilize in order for their escape back to a safer place. That was something at least, wasn't it? For now, they could have time to think about these things that had transpired, and what their next course of action.

Gilbert, Oz, and Vincent had their own issues with each other to sort out as well.

Once they had arrived at a safe house, Vincent was taken to a room where he could sleep properly. Oscar left the two others alone to their own devices, saying he needed to tend to some other business. While the younger brother slept, it was sort of an awkward silence between Gilbert and Oz in the adjoining room.

For what seemed like a long time, nether said a word to each other.

"I'm going to check on Vince." Gilbert informed Oz, the blond just staring blankly at him from a couch.

"Okay." Was the only reply that came from him.

Gilbert frowned, knowing his master was still shook up. Who could blame him? Gilbert was the same once he regained his memories.

"You'll be okay, Oz." He assured the boy.

"No." The Chain shook his head. "Gil, you don't… What if Jack wakes up again? You know he will eventually."

"There's no time to worry about that right now. I'm not worried."

He shifted his eyes away. "This body is Jack's. I am a doll- a Chain."

"Hey, I said it before, didn't I? You're fine the way you are, and you're still the same Oz to me."

Oz blinked, slightly in disbelief. Though he had heard these words before, it seemed to always stun him whenever he heard them, especially coming from his most trusted friend; Gilbert was someone who was willing to stand by the Chain of death, even with the truth being known.

"Gil is still the same." A faint grin was on his face. "Still the same idiot I've come to know~"

A quiet chuckle escaped Gilbert. "Right. Hey, try to get some rest, okay? You need it after all that's happened."

"I'll try." With that, Oz lay down on the couch and placed a cushion under his head. The Nightray watched, almost with amusement, as his master nuzzled his head into the pillow. Now turning over a smile himself, he took a blanket hanging over one of the chairs and proceeded to lay it over Oz.

With his only hand, he ruffled the soft golden hair on Oz's head. He missed doing that for the boy.

"We'll figure something out, Oz."

* * *

It was dark in the room Vincent had been put into, by no surprise. What really concerned Gilbert- when he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him- was that Vincent was still asleep. Ever since he found him like that in the clearing he had not woke. Had he been like this since Gilbert left to go save Oz? Had it just been too much for him?

Of course the mismatched eyed man was always looking out for his beloved brother. Even when they were kids, Vincent had endured so much suffering because of his red eye. Gilbert had sometimes wanted to abandoned him as a child, but now knew was even mad at himself for thinking that. This man sleeping before him was his only blood family.

With a frown, the raven went to sit down next to Vincent on the bed, placing his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Mph… B-brother…?"

Ah. He was finally awake. "Yeah Vince, it's me."

Gilbert watched as those mismatched eyes cracked open, wearily shifting up to see his older brother.

"Where… Where are we?" His sleepy voice asked.

"Somewhere safe, don't you worry. Oz is asleep in the next room. I wasn't about to just leave you ing the hands of the Baskervilles, you know."

"Oh. So you were able to rescue him after all."

Gilbert had picked up on the edge in his brother's voice. "Vince, do you know _what_ Oz is? He told me."

Vincent was confused. "Huh? I don't get what brother is saying. He should just go back to his master."

The golden eyed man shook his head. "No. I have something to say to you first."

"Well, brother can say what he likes. He can say what he feels about me, how he must hate me-"

"That's the thing." He moved his hand and gently began to stroke Vincent's hair. "When will you understand that I don't hate you. Even now, remembering our life in Sablier, I understand everything now. I don't hate you or blame you for anything. "

"How can that be?"

"Because you're my brother. Right now, I'm going to be needing your help now more than ever."

Vincent closed his eyes, feeling pain swell up in his chest "Why keep me around? If I was gone, you'd be happy."

"Vince, the second I stopped running from the past, I found courage to face you once more. This is my life now, the life that I live in. You will always be a part of it."

It took a moment for those words to sink in on Vincent, but when they did, he sat up slightly, making Gilbert draw his hand back.

"Does brother mean it?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course." Gilbert replied with a smile.

"You won't…abandon me, right?"

"No way I'd ever do that. I will fight with and for the people so very dear to me."

For the first time in a long time, Vincent smiled; truly smiled.

"Thank you, brother." He said, followed by a chuckle. "I think I'm going to sleep some more."

"Ah! Vinc-" The raven haired man realized it as too late, as Vincent lay back down and was immediately caught by the clutches of sleep. He could rest easily now, knowing his big brother was watching over him

Now, since both Oz and Vincent were asleep, perhaps he would try and sort things out, how they were going to handle the situation.

Everything had turned upside-down.

Jack had been the real villain all along, cutting down little Gilbert over a century ago and causing the whole tragedy. In this present day, he had cut the chains using Oz, so unless they thought of a way to stop Jack, the world might be swallowed up by the Abyss. There was also the matter of Jack and B-Rabbit in one body. Gilbert wondered if there was a way to remove and eradicating Jack's soul without killing Oz. Speaking of rabbits… he wondered if there was a way to get Alice back as well. And as for the young Baskerville Duke… perhaps there was a way to free Leo from Glen's influence. Gilbert felt- during the last encounter with the boy whose body was possessed by Glen- that the shaggy haired servant known as Leo was still in there; trapped and in anguish.

Perhaps only time would tell where this story was heading, what the outcome would be at the end of it all.

In his heart though, Gilbert hoped when the storm finally cleared he could stand with both Oz and Vincent at his side, along with everyone else.

All of them basking in the sunlight of a new day.


End file.
